


Making Music

by PhoenixDowner



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Music, POV Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week (Kingdom Hearts), RokuNami Week 2020 (Kingdom Hearts), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: After being used as tools for destruction, Roxas and Naminé enjoy creating music together.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	Making Music

Ever since Naminé had gotten her second chance at life, she was determined to make the most of it. That meant trying new things, taking up new hobbies, and learning something new each and every day. 

One of those new things was music. She’d always been drawn to the piano in particular, and after a good half a decade of lessons, she’d become good enough to play a variety of songs. 

She sat at the piano now and flipped through her sheet music till she found the right song. Lifting her hands to the keys and putting her foot to the pedal, she began to play. She loved how the keys felt beneath her fingers, how they responded to her touch and mode the notes come alive. 

The late afternoon sun poured through the window, and the white curtains fluttered lightly. She sighed happily as she listened to the music she was creating. Debussy was one of her absolute favorites, and she would never tire of playing his music. It expressed what she liked to show in her art, the impression and outline and shape of things that teased at their hearts while keeping a sense of mystery and wonder surrounding their true nature. 

She was so engrossed in her playing, in fact, that she barely registered the front door opening. A few moments later, Roxas entered the room and rested his hand on her shoulder.

“Welcome back,” she said as she kept playing, smiling softly. She loved it when he listened to her play, and he always insisted she finish playing before giving him his welcome home kiss.

“It’s good to be home,” he said, then swept her golden hair to one side and kissed her neck, and his wonderful scent hit her all at once, along with—

“Did you get me flowers?” she asked, turning her head slightly to see. Sure enough, he had a beautiful bouquet of forget-me-nots, white lilies, and yellow chrysanthemums in one arm.

“Thank you, these are beautiful,” she said as he set them on the piano.

“Only the best for my angel,” he said with a grin. “Keep playing, I’d love to hear the rest.”

“Of course.” She resumed the song, and Roxas sat on the couch and sighed. One of the best parts of being able to play was giving him free concerts at any time. He started humming along with the music, and before long he was singing lyrics he’d created himself, just for the two of them.

Making music together was the perfect way to wind down their day, and she couldn’t wait to hear what they created next. Each song was a unique blend of their talents and skills and tastes, and no two songs were the same. Their music was a combination of the two of them, and only they could create these particular melodies together. 

And as Naminé glanced at his face and saw the joy in his eyes at getting to make something instead of endlessly fighting like he’d done before, she couldn’t help but smile. She understood; she understood how much better it felt to create than destroy. And with all her heart, she wished that their days together would be like this, always enjoying each other’s presence and creating something new together, each and every day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on tumblr for Rokunami Week earlier this year (for Day 3 - Flowers/Music), and I finally got around to sharing it here too! I have one more ficlet from this year's Rokunami Week that I'll upload soon as well. Thank you for reading!


End file.
